Stevins, l'argent plus fort que tout
by Liebel
Summary: Après des années seule dans le noir, une lumière apparait pour la délivrer mais les ténèbres ne tarderont pas à la rattraper, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. (présentation personnage SWTOR)


Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec une petite présentation de personnage SWTOR, un des mieux pour être plus précis, sur le serveur Battle Meditation pour ceux qui veulent venir me faire un petit coucou. Bisous bisous.

* * *

Assise au bord d'une fenêtre de Dromund Kaas, dans une forteresse, elle regardait la pluie tombée. Le regard dans le vague, elle repensait à sa vie misérable.

"Hey petite, de l'argent facile ça te dit ? Rends-moi un petit service et ce joli tas de billet sera pour toi"

D'après elle, sa vie avait basculé à ce moment-là, à cette phrase précise. Elle se revoyait il y a quelques années, regardant avec envie les quelques crédits que lui tendait cet homme louche.

Un an auparavant cette phrase, elle vivait heureuse avec sa mère et ses deux sœurs. Elles étaient pauvres depuis que le père de famille avait soudainement disparu dans la nature, mais espéraient toujours de voir revenir un jour le seul homme cher à leurs cœurs. La mère se nommait Marnaten, les jumelles Stevins et Veanis, la petite dernière Natao.

Les trois enfants âgés respectivement de 9 et 6 ans faisaient souvent des bêtises, volaient la plupart du temps pour offrir un petit quelque chose à leur mère qui se tuait à la tâche aussi bien pour les nourrir que pour leur donner une éducation décante. Marnaten ne voulait pas que ses enfants volent, mais devait avouer qu'elles étaient pleines de ressources. Veanis préférait voler des livres, et en général elle les ramenait en toute discrétion. Ainsi, sa mère pouvait leur lire une histoire le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Elle était vraiment fière de sa fille et le montrait bien. Stevins, quant à elle, volait de la nourriture la plupart du temps. Sa mère n'appréciait pas, trouvant que c'était un signe de faiblesse. Alors Veanis ramenait également la nourriture et se faisait féliciter par sa mère. Stevins se sentait toujours très mal après ce genre de chose. Mal aimée, rejetée, abandonnée.

Cette animosité entre les deux sœurs avait commencé très jeune, Marnaten avait tout de suite trouvé quelque chose de spécial chez Veanis et ne cessait de le lui répéter : "Tu feras de grande chose ma fille". Stevins observait sa mère dans ces moments et se disait "Et moi ?", mais il n'y avait jamais rien pour elle. Elle se disait alors que ça devait être vrai, qu'elle n'était rien pour sa mère, ni pour sa jumelle, ni pour personne. Heureusement, Natao était là. Elle lui apportait un réconfort énorme. Elle lui offrait des cailloux. C'est un geste enfantin et sans importance, ça ne devrait même pas faire plaisir, mais elle trouvait ça magnifique. Natao disait des cailloux qu'elle offraient qu'ils ressemblaient à des choses du quotidien, comme une fleur, un soleil, un cœur. Stevins se sentait alors importante pour au moins une personne et s'était alors juré de tous faire pour préserver sa petite sœur.

C'était sans compter sur le retour inopiné du père bien-aimé, un sith. Il avait changé à tel point que sa femme ne le reconnaissait plus. Stevins ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la maison avec Natao sur son dos, la maison était en ruine. Les meubles reversés et cassés. Il y avait des marques de sang. L'horreur s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita vers le corps inerte de sa mère, lui criant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les pleurs des deux filles ne firent pas revenir leur mère. Elles cherchèrent alors Veanis, mais rien à faire, elle était introuvable. Un bruit attira alors son attention, elle se releva et se tourna vers ce bruit. Elle vit alors Natao sur les fesses, effrayée devant un homme vêtu de noir. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et une lumière rouge apparue. Stevins aurait préféré ne jamais assister au meurtre de sa petite sœur. Elle s'était dit que c'était la fin, que Veanis avait surement dû subir le même sort. Alors, elle se mit debout, releva le visage et arrêta de pleurer pour faire face à la mort en toute dignité. Son père la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu as grandi ma fille, tu as toujours été ma préférée, deviens forte pour venger notre famille de moi. J'emporte Veanis, vous êtes ennemies maintenant. L'amour du sang sera-t-il plus fort que la froideur du cœur ? Je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde pour vous voir vous affronter"

Il tourna alors les talons en rangeant cette source de lumière rouge. La fille tomba au sol, des sanglots l'élevèrent parmi le silence. Des cris et des pleurs. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais autant versé de larmes.

Elle se retrouvait seule à présent, sans quoi se nourrir, sans endroit où aller. Elle déambulait dans les quartiers malfamés et volait pour se survivre. Elle avait alors croisé cet homme. Il portait une longue capuche qui cachait son visage, mais de sa taille d'enfant elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait un visage répugnant. C'était un Gran du nom de Frendo Pamais, il voulait des renseignements concernant un Dug du nom de Orlfr Mapa et qui sait, si cette gamine se laissait faire, pourrit-il profiter encore plus de son innocence. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, elle le ferait. À cet instant elle pensait à sa sœur jumelle, son amour pour elle était à la hauteur de sa haine.

Malheureusement, dans ce bar où elle écoutait discrètement les conversations, tout avait dégénéré. Des pirates étaient venus et avait tué la plupart des gens, dont sa cible. Un homme l'avait approché et tirer par le bras, blaser sur la tempe, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait alors dit qu'elle était en mission, mais qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de dire son employeur ou l'objet de sa mission. Un rire avait secoué les quelques assaillants.

"Elle est coriace la gamine ! Embarque-la !"

Elle s'était alors retrouvée dans un vaisseau pour la première fois de sa vie. Les étoiles qu'elle admirait si souvent lui paraissait si proche à travers les vitres. Ces pirates l'avaient alors passé à tabac pour récupérer les informations dont ils se fichaient surement, mais elle ne dit rien. C'était une question d'honneur et de dignité, des valeurs que lui avaient enseignées sa mère. Le capitaine était alors venu la voir, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. C'était un homme charismatique malgré la terreur qu'il inspirait.

"Tu sais te servir d'un blaser ?"

Elle releva la tête vers l'homme et hocha doucement la tête, signifiant que oui, alors qu'elle ne le savait pas. Il lui donna un revers de la main en plein visage alors qu'il portait un gantelet métallique.

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule gamine, on n'est pas là pour rigoler. Si je le veux, je peux te tuer sur-le-champ, ou alors te faire mourir à petit feu dans d'atroce souffrance pour mon bon plaisir. Mais je peux aussi te laisser en vie et te mettre sous mon commandement. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?"

L'homme la regarda quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Elle était intelligente, c'était sûr. Elle pourrait être utile. Il fit signe à ses hommes et elle fut détachée du mur. Il lui prit le visage entre deux doigts.

"T'as de la chance, je voulais te vendre comme esclave à un Hutt aimant les petites filles, mais finalement tu me seras plus utile"

Il lui cracha au visage, complétant son humiliation pour la soumettre, puis la balança vers le sol. Il partit dans un rire en lui disant de bien se reposer car elle mourrait si elle ne tenait pas la cadence.

Elle travailla et s'entraîna avec ces pirates pour devenir une chasseuse de primes. Elle était astucieuse et avait une bonne résistance, mais c'était dur d'aller au rythme que des hommes adultes à seulement 10 ans, et ceci pendant plus de 5 ans. Elle ne pleurait pas et cultivait la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour son père et sa sœur.

Sa vie allait prendre un autre tournant en ce jour sur Tatooine. Elle effectuait une mission avec deux hommes, ils devaient trouver et tuer un homme. Assise au comptoir d'un bar, elle buvait un verre. Un de ces coéquipiers était dans le fond de la salle, l'autre auprès des musiciens. Ils avaient repéré leur cible et attendait le bon moment. Malheureusement, ils se firent doubler par une personne en noir, un sith, ou plutôt une sith. Lorsque la cible fut morte, les coups de blaser avaient fusé dans le bar. Le visage de la personne en noir se montra au grand jour : Veanis. La colère avait fait perdre son professionnalisme à Stevins et elle était partie à la poursuite de sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'avait que faire de l'être insignifiant qui la suivait. Elle tenta de tuer sa jumelle, mais un des coéquipiers de celle-ci s'interposa et sombra à tout jamais. Veanis partit pendant ce temps et plus jamais les deux sœurs ne s'étaient vu.

A présent, Stevins avait des personnes de confiance sur qui compter, presque des gens qu'elle considérait comme une famille. Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'autre parue confuse. Un tire de blaser et une mission terminé, elle put retourner à son vaisseau, car elle n'avait plus de chez elle où se rendre.


End file.
